Catwoman Trilogy
The ''Catwoman ''trilogy is an upcoming film series based on the famous DC Comics character, Catwoman. The series is not connected to the existing DC Extended Universe and intends on fleshing out the character. Similar to female-led films like Resident Evil and Underworld, they will be released near he beginning of the year. Catwoman: Tangled Origins Plot Selina Kyle, an orphan, confronts the warden of her orphanage after discovering that she does illegal activities. The warden, thinking that Selina will tell other people, abandons her on the streets of Gotham. Selina gets caught in the slave trade and befriends two other girls, Holly and Cassandra. When they are about twenty, they rise up and kill their villainous trader, Dragos Ibanescu. Ramon Bracuda witnesses this and is impressed by the girls' physique. He offers them jobs as domina******. Selina and Holly accept, but Cassandra, disgusted by men, leaves. After a couple years, Selina and Holly witness the worse of the job and all the terrible things going on in Gotham. They decide to leave, but on bad terms with Bracuda. Selina decides to train to fight crime and finds the Armless Master, who trains her vigorously. After a while, she decides that her and Holly need to survive on burglary. She dons her purple and green dominatrix costume and goes on burglary sprees. She is very successful. She goes on to don a latex costume to be more agile and is called 'The Cat' by the press. She meets an older vigilante named WIldcat - and have an uneasy relationship. The GCPD gets involved and tries to track her down. Maggie Sawyer, Sarah Essen and Nelson Crowe are some of the GCPD detectives that try to trace her. The Catwoman: The Tin Roof subplot takes place; Holly is believed to have been killed. Bracuda is to blame. Catwoman: Sorrow Street then takes place, in which Catwoman declares vengeance on Bracuda. A fight takes place in Brideshead (a section of Gotham) in which Catwoman takes out coutless thugs, including Bracuda's deputy, Anson Conway. Bracuda is shocked by how powerful she is, so retreats and barely escapes. He is, however caught by three GCPD officers. A mysterious sexy catsuit-clad lady then appears and kills the officers, including Crowe. Bracuda then tells her to go after The Cat. A mysterious man named The Broker gives Selina insider information on the criminal underworld and where Bracuda will be next. The unknown catsuit-clad lady then attacks Selina out of nowhere, she is called She-Cat and reveals that she is Cassandra. The two fight and Selina barely makes it out alive. WIldcat protected Selina, but She-Cat kills him. Selina goes after Bracuda and She-Cat. However, she is stopped by Maggie Sawyer for her burglary crimes she has committed in the past. Selina is taken to prison, escapes, blackmails Sawyer, and goes after Bracuda. After confronting Bracuda, She-Cat kills him, saying that she joined him just to get back at her for abandoning her. It is obvious that She-Cat was given some toxins (Scarecrow Easter Egg) by Bracuda, which is why she is crazy. After a lengthy fight, She-Cat is arrested. It is then revealed that Bracuda was not the one pulling strings and that there are more important people that should be stopped. In the credit scenes, Selina renames herself to Catwoman and stumbles upon a batarang. In the end credits, Catwoman reads a newspaper clipping showing the character Black Mask. Cast * Olivia Wilde and Caitlin Carmichael as Selina Kyle/The Cat/Catwoman * Penelope Cruz and Rhiannon Wryn as Cassandra Cartland/She-Cat * Ice T as Ramon Bracuda * Sienna Miller as Holly Robinson * Marg Helgenberger as Maggie Sawyer * Henry Ian Cusick as Ted Grant/Wildcat * Togo Igawa as The Armless Master * Asen Blatechki as Dragos Ibanescu * Dana Delany as Sarah Essen * Corey Johnson as Sherman Fine/The Broker * Jerry Hoffmann as Anson Conway * Dan Bakkedahl as Nelson Crowe * Stephanie Kurtzuba as Warden Jones * Jeremy Sample as Raymond Willis Catwoman: Nine Lives of a Feline Fatale ''' '''Plot Movie starts off with Catwoman bringing down a crime ring led by Julian Day's gang (a sect of Black Mask's crime group) and Firefly. The Yakuza crime group then successfully take hold of Day's drug business. Catwoman is in a bit of distress due to the deaths of two of her friend, Holly Robinson (last movie). Black Mask, a leader in the criminal underworld is getting upset that Catwoman is so successful at foiling his minions' plans and also performing cat burglaries at the same time. He decides to take care of matters himself. The Broker warns Catwoman of Black Mask's plans. Catwoman gets ambushed by Black Mask thugs, but is nearly killed if it wasn't for the intervention of the Huntress. The two start an uneasy friendship, sharing ethical disagreements on burglary and moral codes. Akahara, the leader of the Yakuza, and his bodyguards Katana and Shado, approach Catwoman offering her to join them and offers her money. Catwoman agrees and her first mission is to take down more of Black Mask's thugs. Huntress does not like this. Movie goes into Black Mask's origin. The Catwoman-led Yakuza infiltration of Black Mask's underground headquarters goes bad, and Black Mask captures Catwoman. Shado is killed, and Katana escapes. He then says he's been waiting a long time for this, and shows her Holly Robinson as a personal slave. He said she survived the explosion from the last movie and has been a prisoner for him ever since. Catwoman is infuriated, but there is nothing she can do. GCPD and Huntress then investigate and arrest many members of the Akahara. Huntress finds out through Katana that Catwoman is being held by Black Mask. The two team up and free Catwoman and Holly. Huntress kills Johnny LaMonica, a prominent Black Mask thug, after he is about to shoot Catwoman. Firefly, Black Mask's bodyguard, is also killed. Catwoman then defeats Black Mask alone. Black Mask is terribly injured. Holly then comes in and beats him to a pulp. Catwoman kicks him into an incinerator where he is presumed to have been killed. The GCPD then find out that Catwoman was working for Yakuza and she becomes a wanted fugitive. In the mid-credit scene, Huntress and Katana meet in an alley suggesting they form a team to keep Gotham's streets safe. A motorcycle then pulls up. This is to set up a Birds of Prey spin-off movie featuring Huntress, Katana, Black Canary, Batgirl, and Judomaster. In the final credit scene, Catwoman is about to break in to Wayne Manor. Cast * Olivia Wilde as Selina Kyle/Catwoman * David Boreanaz as Roman Sionis/Black Mask * Noemie Lenoir as Helena Bertinelli/Huntress * Seizo Fukumoto as Akahara * Sienna Miller as Holly Robinson * Ray Park as Ted Parker/Firefly * Marg Helgenberger as Maggie Sawyer * Karen Fukuhara as Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana * Dana Delany as Sarah Essen * Corey Johnson as Sherman Fine/The Broker * Tiny Lister as Julian Day * Chris O'Donnell as Johnny LaMonica * Ming Na-Wen as Shado * Michael Bacall as George Flannery * JoJo Offerman as Sonia Sato/Judomaster (cameo) Catwoman: Relentless Plot Carmine Falcone, the 75-year-old leader of the Falcone crime family learns that Catwoman is his daughter. There is currently a fierce internal struggle in the Falcone family between Falcone and his son Alberto (along with Tony Zucco). The remnants of the Yakuza crime group have since joined the Falcone family, including its defacto leader, Eiko Hasigawa, who is an ally of Carmine. Catwoman has since formed a sexual on-and-off relationship with Batman, but she is really using him to hide at Wayne Manor from authorities. She learns that Batman is trapped by the Penguin and comes and saves him. She arrives, but Batman has escaped. She then fights the Penguin and defeats him. The GCPD then show up and arrest her. In jail, Falcone's thugs break her out, but she then takes them out and throws them in jail instead. She does, however, gives Carmine a visit. Catwoman does not believe his claim that she is her daughter, but agrees to join Carmine to take down Alberto and Zucco after offering her countless jewels. Catwoman takes a look at the files she stole from Batman and finds out that Black Mask is still alive. She then goes on a hit spree on low-level villains that may pose a threat to her and Carmine. These include Film Freak and Mad Hatter Carmine is very impressed with her. Catwoman fakes an alliance with Zucco in order to gain their trust and to defeat their rival, Black Mask, who is a paraplegic due to his last fight with Catwoman, but still in charge of Falcone's biggest crime threat. Catwoman wins and eventually kills Black Mask by squeezing him with her lethal leg scissors. Zucco gains Catwoman's trust. She forms a fake sexual relationship with him. Catwoman learns that Holly is killed due to an armed robbery ordered by Carmine and Eiko. This occurs while the Carmine family is even more divided. Catwoman kills Bone, the robber who killed Holly. Carmine learns of this and is upset, but knows that Catwoman is extremely powerful and needed. Catwoman cannot forgive Carmine for this and decides to join Zucco and Alberto in the Carmine family takedown. Catwoman befriends Poison Ivy and the two form an alliance. An absolutely massive fight takes place between the two sects of the Carmine Family. The GCPD are also on scene. The Carmine Family is ripped apart as Catwoman and Poison Ivy form a fantastic duo taking out as many thugs as possible. Poison Ivy kills Alberto, Catwoman kills Carmine and Eiko kills Zucco. Catwoman then supposedly kills Eiko. Cast * Olivia Wilde as Selina Kyle/Catwoman * Martin Sheen as Carmine Falcone * Meghan Fox as Poison Ivy * Nicky Katt as Tony Zucco * Sienna Miller as Holly Robinson * Li Bingbing as Eiko Hasigawa * David Boreanaz as Roman Sionis/Black Mask * Evan Jones as Alberto Falcone * Marg Helgenberger as Maggie Sawyer * Danny DeVito as Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin * Dana Delany as Sarah Essen * Don Johnson as Burt Weston/Film Freak * Tom Kenney as Mad Hatter * Tim Booth as Bone * Corey Johnson as Sherman Fine/The Broker * Amy Johnston as Dinah Drake/Black Canary (cameo) Catwoman: Defiant Plot Jezebel Jet, a sexy singer (similar to Nicki Minaj in real life) is secretly a supervillain who performs heists after who concerts. She is also the head of the Black Glove gang, which also includes Senator VIne, Angle Man and Film Freak. Catwoman currently lives with Poison Ivy in her secluded warehouse. She also lives with her nine cats her man-slave, a male stripper nicknamed "Catman". Catwoman performs a successful heist during one of her big concerts and ruins Jet's concert and her own heist. This infuriates Jet. She orders Vine and the Black Glove to perform a hit on her. Vine, Film Freak, Angle Man and the Black Glove find out where Catwoman lives and infiltrate the warehouse and take Catman hostage. Poison Ivy, however, kills a dozen thugs with her toxins and seduces a few others and later kills them. Catwoman frees Catman and incapacitates Angle Man after a fight. Decimated, the Black Glove retreats to Jezebel Jet. Jet, disgusted by the outcome, kills Vine. It is revealed that Eiko is still alive from the last movie and runs the (smaller) Falcone crime group. She joins forces with Jet to take down Catwoman for good. Eiko, who underwent intensive training and now wears a similar catsuit like Catwoman, breaks She-Cat out of prison. The Black Glove/Carmine Family sends a video of She-Cat faking she needs help from Catwoman and that she is held hostage. Catwoman, Poison Ivy and Catman then go to save her. The final battle is Jet, Eiko, She-Cat, Film Freak and the thugs vs Catwoman, Poison Ivy and Catman. Nearly all of Gotham's thugs join the brawl. Film Freak is killed. She-Cat backstabs Eiko, but is then killed by Jet. Jet is then taken down by Catwoman and arrested. Eiko decides to befriend Catwoman once again and kills off the rest of the Carmine crime group. Poison Ivy poisons countless of other thugs and cleanses the Gotham underworld. Catwoman is declared leader of the Gotham underworld and declares hits on Two-Face, Penguin, and Riddler. In the end-credit scene, Talia al Ghul arrives in Gotham City looking for Batman. Cast * Olivia Wilde as Selina Kyle/Catwoman * Meghan Fox as Poison Ivy * Nicki Minaj as Jezebel Jet * Robert Knepper as Slam Bradley * Penelope Cruz as Cassandra Cartland/She-Cat * Li Bingbing as Eiko Hasigawa * Augustus Prew as Catman * Kelly Hu as Ellen Yin * Don Johnson as Burt Weston/Film Freak * Stu Bennett as Angle Man * Robert Patrick as Senator Vine * Common as Louis Forster * Missy Peregrym as Irena, a cat-burglar * Sofia Boutella as Talia al Ghul (cameo) Catwoman: End of the Street Plot Catwoman is currently the boss of a new crime group that was formed at the end of the last movie when the former crime groups led by Black Mask, Falcone and Eiko, along with countless other groups, were combined, forming the largest crime force in Gotham. Catwoman called hits on three of her remaining enemies, Two-Face, Riddler and the Penguin. Catwoman's inexperience as a crime boss shows, and all three attempts fail. The three criminals then settle their differences to devise a plan to take down Catwoman, however all criminals are past their prime. The Joker was killed a few years ago. Catwoman still lives with Poison Ivy and Catman, so Eiko acts as her liaison underground. Talia is unable to find Batman, so she consults with Catwoman. Talia is looking to kill Batman for all the problems he caused her and he League of Assassins. She is, however, impressed with Catwoman, and asks her to join the League. Catwoman declines, so Talia gets her female ninjas to try and kill her. After they fail, Talia leaves to go for Batman. The three criminals then assault Eiko and Catwoman's gang. They suffer many losses, but Eiko manages to survive. Talia learns that Batman has gone to space with the Justice League, so she trashes Wayne Manor and attempts to ruin his life. Catwoman learns of the assault on her gang. She decides to retaliate by attacking the criminals. A brawl ensues. Eiko disguises herself as Catwoman to fool them, which helps them beat the criminals in the end. The three criminals are all killed. Catwoman is now the undisputed leader of the Gotham underground. Talia al Ghul learns that Catwoman had an affair with Batman and goes to kill her. She loses, however, and takes her son Damian with her back to the League of Assassins. In the mid-credit scene, Harley Quinn learns of Catwoman and starts laughing. Cast * Olivia Wilde as Selina Kyle/Catwoman * Meghan Fox as Poison Ivy * Sofia Boutella as Talia al Ghul * Danny DeVito as Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin * Neil Patrick Harris as Edward Nigma/The Riddler * Don Omar as Carlos Alvarez * Denise Richards as Tammy Keys * Tony Curran as Harvey Dent/Two-Face * Robert Knepper as Slam Bradley * Augustus Prew as Catman * Li Bingbing as Eiko Hasigawa * Mos Def as Lieutenant Wilson * Kelly Hu as Ellen Yin * Aiden Ashley as Whip * Tego Calderon as Ward * Ashley Logan as Jay * Joanna Shari as Lark * Angelique Midthunder as Kitty Kumbata * Sarah Chalke as Harley Quinn (cameo) Catwoman: Songs of the Sirens Plot The villain Hush supposedly kills Catwoman, however Zatanna revives her. Harley Quinn was kicked out of the Joker's gang by its new leader, Gaggy. She joins Catwoman, Poison Ivy and Catman. Talia al Ghul returns to Gotham, revealing to Catwoman that her father was killed and her sister took over and she was exiled. She studied and determined that what Catwoman has done with Gotham's underground has actually made it better to the League's liking. She decides to befriend her and take exile with her. A corrupt GCPD decides to focus on taking down Catwoman. This is led by new corrupt commissioner Gillian Loeb, who has ties to Joker's old gang. Poison Ivy, who has been friends with Harley, decides to attack Joker's gang with Catwoman and Harley and Talia. The three of them are able to take down nearly all of the thugs. Ivy's toxins kill most of them while the rest of either incapacitated by Catwoman or Harley's hyenas, or killed by Talia. Harley then kills Gaggy. Loeb is infuriated by this and sends Hush to kill them, while framing Harley. Hush kills Slam Bradley. Hush and corrupt officers storm their hideout, but are taken down by the ladies. The ladies then call themselves the "Gotham City Sirens". In the mid-credits scene, Talia decides that it is best for her to go back to the League of Assassins and overthrow her sister, Nyssa. The final credits scene teases Bane. Cast * Olivia Wilde as Selina Kyle/Catwoman * Meghan Fox as Poison Ivy * Sarah Chalke as Harley Quinn * Sofia Boutella as Talia al Ghul * Rob Lowe as Hush * Robert Knepper as Slam Bradley * Henry Goodman as Gillian B. Loeb * Suelyn Medeiros as Zatanna Zatara * Seth Green as Gaggy * Kelly Hu as Ellen Yin * Matt LeBlanc as Jim Corrigan * Robert Patrick as Arnold Flass * Jim Parrack as Razor * Don Omar as Carlos Alvarez * Denise Richards as Tammy Keys * Li Bingbing as Eiko Hasigawa (cameo) * Nathan Jones as Bane (cameo) Catwoman: Knightfall Plot Movie starts with Catwoman and Batman taking down Bane. The events of Knightfall take place and Batman asks Azrael to become Batman. Azrael is an extremely malevolent version of Batman and crosses hairs with Catwoman multiple times. He kills the villain Zephyr after her quarrel with Catwoman. Oracle realizes that Azrael Batman is becoming too powerful and volatile and decides to intentionally hurt his detective work, which in turn has him misjudge Catwoman's intentions. This leads into an alteration in which Azrael defeats Catwoman and is about to kill her until Eiko comes in and the two escape. Batman eventually returns and teams up with Catwoman to take Azrael down. They then team up to defeat Bane, who returns and disables Batman. Azrael leaves Gotham for good. Cast * Olivia Wilde as Selina Kyle/Catwoman * Sam Riley as John-Paul Valley/Azrael/Batman * Eva Rachel Wood as Barbara Gordon/'Oracle' * Li Bingbing as Eiko Hasigawa * Karl Urban''' as '''Bruce Wayne/Batman * Danielle Harris as Zephyr * Don Omar as Carlos Alvarez * Denise Richards as Tammy Keys * Nathan Jones as Bane ''' '''Catwoman vs. Batwoman Plot A disabled Bruce Wayne asked trusted ally Kate Kane to become Batwoman to continue his legacy. Catwoman fights her out of jealousy. Detective Ellen Yin tells Batwoman that Schreck's cosmetic company is planning to sell poisonous products. Schreck's is led by the villainous Max Schreck and his second-in-command, Laurel Hedare, a hand-to-hand combat specialist. Catwoman eventually teams up with Batwoman to take down Schreck and the Electrocutioner. Laurel Hedare escapes, plotting revenge on Catwoman. Cast * Olivia Wilde as Selina Kyle/Catwoman * Eva Mendes as Laurel Hedare * Aly Michalka as Kate Kane/Batwoman * Lambert Wilson as Max Schreck * Ming Na-Wen as Detective Ellen Yin * Don Omar as Carlos Alvarez * Denise Richards as Tammy Keys * Marton Csokas as The Electrocutioner * Karl Urban as 'Bruce Wayne '(cameo) Category:Franchises